indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 96
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on xxxxx. Synopsis Now that the group has the devil contract, and a more correct name than Eya- Te'zural of Phlegethos- they and Liakos work out a way for everyone to get what they need. Liakos agreed to let Dawnguard take the contract to have it studied, but that there should be open communication with the expectation that once they no longer needed it (or should Liakos need to show the document to prove his claims) they would return it to him in Dimosse for a substantial reward. He also agreed to look further into the codenamed payments to "Eagle" and "Spider." Meanwhile, the group went to the harbor to accompany Sariel in reporting back to Ismene, the Pirate Queen, on the success of Leodes's assassination. Ismene rewarded Sariel, but told her that the sahuagin were targeting the Revenge and the ship would have to leave the area for some time while the sahuagin blood lust died down. Turning down an offer of serving Ismene on the Sunset Scourge, Sariel offered to give passage back to Vyon to the Dawnguard. They all board the Revenge and set sail for home. Trivia * Transcript 5:05 PM] DM: Between the lot of you, you managed to find some items that read as magical on glass-covered pedestals, a collection of 23 official family tree records, all of which had miscarriages and stillbirths marked, some of those which were marked with seemingly unintentional marks. Those dates lined up with a set of dates and names that Ryleigh found behind a bookshelf, the last of which was labeled "Eagle." PM Seirixori: Seir looks extremely confused as she reads through it, several times whispering out a word- like she's trying to figure out how it's pronounced. As she gets near the end she pulls it closer to her face and squints at it. Seir makes a disgruntled sound and finally looks up at everyone. "...I don't know half of these words." She sounds annoyed, "but what I do understand is that a person indeed named Crotamis entered a contract with a devil for power in exchange for the service of his bloodline." PM DM: Liakos perks up. "That is excellent news. Well... not the devi-- you know what I mean, I'm sure." PM Urrak: Urrak pats Sariel's shoulder "It'll be alright, mate," she walks back over to Seir, standing behind her and looking down at the document "Does it mention which devil th' contract is with?"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I knew it," Ryleigh whispers to herself. "Back in the archives, I found a different hidden document with the codenames Eagle and Spider written on it, along with money amounts." PM Seirixori: Seir grins, "The devil does have a name." PM Sariel: ”EagleSpider?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Wait, what?" Ryleigh says to Seir, momentarily forgetting that Sariel asked her something. PM Seirixori: Seir waves the paper a little, "There's a name." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What's its name?" Ryleigh demands, then looks apologetic. PM Urrak: "Aye, Seirixori, what's th' name?" PM Seirixori: Seir shies away for a second before looking back at the paper, "Well, I was going to ask about said devil in Brimeia's head listening but since we've already gone this far telling her everything..." PM Urrak: "Aye, it's a bit late now, but we haven't seen it try anythin' t' stop us s'far." Urrak shrugs and shifts her feet PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No, wait." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sort of shakes her head. "You're right, we shouldn't go announcing that we know exactly which devil it is. It may know we're digging but... we might end up under more of a threat if it knows."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Stepping nearer Seir, Ryleigh says, "Whisper it to me." PM Sariel: "So not EagleSpider, then?" Sariel says wryly. PM Urrak: "Unfortunately not," Urrak chuckles PM Seirixori: Seir looks at the paper again before leaning forward and cupping a hand over Ry's ear to block her mouth has she whispers the name to Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh nods at Seir. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Sorry Sariel, I got a little to excited that we've discovered its name. It wasn't EagleSpider. It was just two separate names." PM Sariel: "I was mostly joking." PM Urrak: "So, we've a name an' proof of a deal with th' Cromatis line. What now?" Urrak fiddles with her dagger. PM Seirixori: Seir shifts as she clenches the paper between her hands and she starts to say something but she stops herself and just shrugs, "I doubt we can handle the devil thing now." PM Brimeia: "So... what now?" PM Urrak: "I'm more than ready t' kick that thing's ass," Urrak cracks her knuckles, "Busted face fer a busted face." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We're definitely not ready to take on a devil. In time..." PM Sariel: "I still need to report back to Ismene." PM Urrak: "Aye, of course. An' after we do that, what's left fer us here? What about Affryia?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shifts uncomfortably at the mention of Seir's mom. PM Seirixori: Seir closes her eyes at the mention of her mother's name and immediately looks down at the paper, "I-- I don't know." PM Urrak: "I'm sorry, Seirixori," Urrak takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Regardless, I'm sure ye've things t' put in motion, Liakos, an' I think we," she looks around at the group, "Have a meetin' with th' Pirate Queen." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh reaches out to take Seir's hand, if she'll her. PM DM: Liakos: "Indeed I do. What... are you planning with that contract, if I might ask?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We need to have it looked at, especially since Seirixori doesn't know exactly what its saying. why do you ask?" PM DM: Liakos: "Well, having the contract in hand makes my claims a bit more believable than simply my word against a dead man's." PM Seirixori: "Do-- do you think copying it down would be okay? For us? Or do we also need the main one?" Seir asks, a little hiccup in her voice as she's trying not to start crying. PM Urrak: "Liakos'll need th' original, otherwise folks could say he's lyin'." PM Brimeia: Brimeia gives Seirixori a worried look but decides against commenting. PM DM: Gunnloda puts her hand on Seir's back. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Tapping her chin in thought, Ryleigh says, "It would certainly help your claims," but then she sighs, "I'm not comfortable giving up the document until we know exactly what it says. We could write something wrong, or miss something while scribing. I'm sorry, Liakos... I really am, but I don't see how we let it go right now." PM DM: Persuasion check, please. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((19)) PM DM: Liakos frowns. "I... understand, though perhaps we could arrange for an avenue of communication and cooperation? It's not as if I could wave the contract around and demand everyone follow me as it is, but knowing it exists and that I might be able to produce it if necessary for some sort of verification is much better than I had hoped for to begin with." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh tilts her head, nodding. "I think we can reach some kind of compromise. We only need it long enough to decipher it." PM DM: Liakos smiles and bows slightly. "I would be very appreciative. Should you be able to bring it to me in Dimosse, I can reward you significantly." PM Urrak: "If ye've any leads on some folks who speak Old Infernal..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh facepalms. PM Urrak: Urrak shrugs like "What? it was worth a try" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "The problem isn't the spoken language, Urrak."(edited) 6:11 PM] Urrak: "Speak, write, whatever, it's obviously jus' ancient, right? Like any language I'm sure it's changed a lot over hundreds o' years." PM DM: Rukiya: "Actually, language changes because the people speaking it change... new generations speak differently. Devils are eternal, so their language doesn't change because they don't change. Infernal probably hasn't changed much in the last few thousand years." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh smiles, saying something to Rukiya in elven.(edited) PM Sariel: Sariel quirks an eyebrow. PM Urrak: "Ach, right, devils." PM DM: Liakos: "And what of this... Eagle and Spider? Is that something I should look into as well? I assume you are eager to get on your way." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Holding her hand out to Liakos, Ryleigh says, "You have a deal." PM DM: He shakes it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That'd be great, and it gives us more reason to come back soon with the contract." PM DM: Liakos: "I will see what I can find, then." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Sariel, are we accompanying you to the pirate queen?" PM Sariel: "You are certainly welcome to join me, if you'd like." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh looks around at the others, waiting for them to say if they do or don't want to go. PM Urrak: "Sounds interestin', at th' very least." PM Brimeia: "I would certainly like," Brimeia chimes in with a wink.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir's more focused on grounding herself with Gunnloda's hand than the conversation. PM DM: Liakos: "I will take this as my cue to exit. Thank you for your assistance, and again, please, keep me updated if you discover anything useful about the contract and I will do the same." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We will." Ryleigh steps into the hallway with him.(edited) PM Sariel: "It was a pleasure to meet you, friend. Stay safe." PM DM: He gives Sariel a bow and a smile. "You as well." Then he walks out with Ryleigh. PM DM: Rukiya: "Lead the way, Sariel. She'll catch up." PM Sariel: Sariel looks skeptical, "Sure." and heads out the door. PM Urrak: Urrak nods to Liakos and follows Sariel Meeting the Pirate Queen PM DM: You all make your way to the docks again and Sariel leads you to a large, extravagant looking vessel with orange sails. The wood is all a dark cherry color with gold and bronze metalwork. Across its stern, golden letters spell out THE SUNSET SCOURGE. PM Urrak: "Now, that's a boat," Urrak eyes all the ship's fine details PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks up behind the group. PM Sariel: "Yes, it's almost at beautiful as Ismene herself." Sariel says under her breath, before hailing a nearby crewsman. "Excuse me! I'm Captain Sariel of the Revenge and I'd like to request an audience with Ismene." PM DM: The man, who is wearing an orange belt around his waist, straightens up and nods. "Welcome aboard, captain. I'll pass along the message. You can wait belowdecks." He gestures to an open hatch with a ladder that leads below. PM DM: He sort of eyes the others that are with her. PM Sariel: Sariel turns to the group, "While you're on this ship you will be, effectively, viewed as my crew, and your actions will be representative of myself. Just... something to keep in mind before we go in." PM Urrak: "Best behavior then. No problem." PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, but doesn't say anything. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Quirking an eyebrow, Ryleigh nods. PM Sariel: Sariel smiles, "More or less, yes." she looks across the group before taking a deep breath, "Right. Onward." and heads down the hatch. PM DM: There's a large wooden table below, surrounded by chairs. It's obviously a place where meetings can take place, and as above, everything here is elegant and drips in dark wood and burnished gold with red and deep orange fabrics. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Should we sit? Or stay standing." PM Sariel: "We can make ourselves comfortable while we wait." PM Urrak: Urrak pulls out a chair and takes a seat and whistles, "Inside's even better..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves to sit. PM Seirixori: Seir ignores the chairs and sits on the floor, reaching for Gunnloda. PM Sariel: Sariel chooses to stand, but rocks on her feet a bit. PM DM: It takes a few minutes, but in time, a door opens and a woman walks in. She has a confident stride and steps through the room with purpose, her saber bouncing against her leg from her waist. She wears black from her boots to her pants to her coat, but under her open coat, you can see a very well-made orange and gold vest and she wears an orange sash tied around her waist to hold her saber and a selection of daggers. Her black hair is tied back, a few streaks of grey from her temples shooting through the darkness. She sets her hat on the table, a tri-corner hat with an enormous orange plume, and gives Sariel a smile, white against the deep olive of her skin. "Captain Sariel." PM Seirixori: "Ooh fancy hat," Seir mumbles sleepily. PM Urrak: Urrak goes to stand but slams her knees on the bottom of the table, jostling it "Ah, sorry, miss--er-- ma'am." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh doesn't say anything. She just observes. PM Sariel: Sariel nods her head slightly in greeting and smiles back, "Captain Ismene. I've come with news on the alliance with Aria." PM DM: Ismene tilts her head. "I assume it's good news or you wouldn't be standing here, even with such an... exotic array of companions." PM Sariel: "Yes, Aria sent them to team up with me, and together we succeeded in taking down Leodes."(edited) PM DM: Ismene nods and turns to take a small chest from a table behind her. She walks up to Sariel and holds it out, letting her fingers dance across Sariel's hands as she takes it from her. "Your reward for faithful service. However," she says with a practiced frown as she turns and goes back to the head of the table. "Unfortunately, there was a slight problem with your execution." PM Sariel: Sariel's breath hitches slightly at the contact, eyes following Ismene as she moves around the room, "Oh? How slight?" 7:38 PM] DM: Ismene: "The Revenge was spotted of the shore of Leodes's farmhouse... and it was connected to the deaths of a handful of sahuagin. The sea's whispers tell me they seek it for retribution." PM Sariel: Sariel frowns slightly, "Well, I can't say I'm sorry about sahuagin... but getting noticed was... not part of the plan. One of them escaped before we could dispose of him." PM DM: Ismene: "You know I would hate to lose a captain of your caliber, but I know how strong the bond can be between a woman and her ship. So while the Revenge will, regrettably, need to find a port elsewhere until the sahuagin's blood lust finds a new target, I understand if you wish to leave with her. I'm sure I can find a place for you among my own crew in the meantime, should you be inclined." PM Sariel: Sariel looks decidedly conflicted, "How long do you think I should lie low?" PM DM: Ismene: "It could be a matter of weeks or months, but I have no way of knowing the whims of the seadevils." She pauses and looks at Sariel with understanding in her eyes. "The tides pull us in many different directions and it is all any of us can do to stay ahead of the storms when the winds shift." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh finally speaks up. "You're more than welcome to join us, if you'd like, but if you agree, it'll be quite far away from here." PM Sariel: Sariel pauses a moment before tearing her eyes away from Ismene, "Where was it, again, that you were heading next?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Vyon." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's on the continent east of here." PM Seirixori: Seir uncurls from around Gunnloda as they're speaking and shifts into a ferret and curls up in Gunnloda's arms. PM Sariel: Sariel's eyes narrow slightly, "Yes, I'm aware of where it is." She turns back to Ismene, "As much as you know I would love to stay here and... serve... under your command, I must also consider my crew. And It seems like providing our new friends here passage might be a good opportunity for the Revenge to slip away before conflict arises."(edited) PM DM: Ismene: "I understand, and I wish you fair winds and following seas until you find safe harbor again." PM Sariel: Sariel: "I hope the winds will carry us back here soon." PM DM: Ismene: "Your first mate is already making preparations to get underway." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stands, motioning for the group to do the same. PM Urrak: Urrak gives a small bow and follows Ryleigh PM Sariel: Sariel lingers a fraction of a moment as the others leave, hesitating as if to say one thing more, before belatedly acknowledging that they've already been dismissed and following them out. PM DM: So you all make your way off The Sunset Scourge. Is there anything else you want to do in Halolis before you make your way to the Revenge? PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((No)) PM DM: So you tie up loose ends, head to the Revenge, and witness Captain Sariel in her element as she directs her ship to set sail in search of distant shores. PM Sariel: Sariel approaches Seir, "Friend, I have a small favor to ask." she loses a bit of her air of authority as she shifts her gaze down and rubs the back of her neck somewhat nervously, "If you... If you could refrain from setting anything on fire while we're on board, I would... uh, greatly appreciate it..." PM Seirixori: Seir frowns a little, more of concern than anything. "Ok, it's not something I-- ok." Back - Next (Back to Logs)